User talk:Joshua
Experience I notice you say you've got wiki experince. Could you help unbork Templates? Subcomics has consumed the Fancomics template, and I think it's something wrong with the template itself. --Travis O 17:41, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I figured it out. Unfortunately, I have to leave my house now and can't finish the job. Look at what I did with the subcomic template. Maybe you'll be able to fix the others. - Joshua 17:49, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Main Page Eaaaaah! My beatiful featured image and article templates! You monster! --Travis O 03:40, 21 February 2006 (UTC) :As interesting are those templates are, I think we should get a decent amount of articles and images first. We have almost no complete articles and very little images. (Of course, if you have a good purpose for these things this early, I'd like to know...) - Joshua :Mostly its so it looks like an actual Wiki.... would it be possible to incorporate those templates you made into a hybrid main page? --Travis O 03:45, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Yes, we'll be able to put them on, but the problem is that we don't really have any complete pages or cool images to put there, or enough devoted users to select and update them every week. (And if you're thinking of doing it all by yourself, trust me, it'll get hard and tiresome in a few months.) - Joshua 03:52, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Huh, nice edit to the main page Joshua... just one question, what is the section WikiTroll under the Wikipedia part used for? - Singol Darkwood :Uh... that's Wiki Stuff, not Wikipedia. Anyway, a WikiTroll section is where a graph is put up to record and keep track of "WikiTrolls", which are basically users/IP addresses that purposely vandalise the wiki. Fortunately this wiki hasn't run into any yet. - Joshua 20:12, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Oh, I see. Hey, I have a question. Am I able to turn an image that I put up on a page into a hyperlink? I have the image on Plague's Misadventures on there, and I was wondering if I could enable it to link to the subcomic. Is there some sort of special syntax to do that? - Singol Darkwood :There is a code that can do that that I could locate for you, but usually a normal link is all you should need. - Joshua 20:20, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Author X page If you didn't like it, you could have cleaned it up, and if there shouldn't be pages for moderators, why was there already a category for "Mods" (and "Forumers") when the wiki was created (or at least by the time I got here)? :I don't know why there was a Moderater category. I'm thinking you should build a single page for the forum and fill it with whatever information is nessecary, and then decide if it needs to be split into multiple pages. - Joshua 15:53, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Ideas for the Wiki If you do not mind me suggesting in your page, then I would like to suggest my ideas for the Bob and George wiki. #Some of the articles, such as 'Non-alternate Mike' make sense but are awfully untidy due to their title. I believe that 'Non-alternate Mike' should be 'Mike' and his alternate to be 'Mike (Mynd)', labelling our Mike as the one from the Mynd universe. #I also believe the characters from the reverse personality universe should have '(reverse)' put after the article title. An example of this would be 'Bob (reverse)' or 'George (reverse)'. #Also, I think that the robot masters themselves should each have individual pages, since there is no chance of another robot master of the same name to be introduced as a completely new character during Bob and George. Perhaps a summary on the "third megaman game robot master" pages and stuff. #I would also like to know where articles such as 'Tweezer-o-Matic' should be put (Doctor Light's special automatic tweezer) since there is no category labelling items and machinery. #Plus, and this is my final suggestion, I think categories such as 'humans', 'wily bots', 'light bots', 'primary characters', 'authors' and all that should exist, to place the character pages within seperate identities. I thank you for listening or reading. I await your reply. (if its in the wrong area, can I find out where to put ideas such as this in the future please?) --DocM 16:36, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :I've numbered your suggestions and will now address them one by one... #The current naming mirrors that of the official site's Cast page. It names the alternate Mike simply "Mike" and then name the other one "Non-Alternate Mike". It's probably best to use the official names given to us whenever possible. Also, almost no one refers to the good Mike as "Alternate Mike" or the bad Mike as "Mike", so switching them could cause confusion. #Once again, Dave named these characters as "Alternate Mega Man and Bass". We should probably stick to his decision. As for the characters in the other parallel universe... a single "Rock Man Universe" page would probably suffice, containing descriptions of each character and their unique quirks. #As several robot masters appear outside of their games, I'm fine with them each getting their own page. More pages don't hurt the wiki. Robot Masters could be a single index page leading to all of them. #See that red Objects link on the main page? Yeah. #We could probably use a better organization system, although I think ones like "Main Characters", "Secondary Characters" and "Villains" should be included, as Dave uses that system. Other sections could be "Alternate Characters" and "Support Units", etc. : - Joshua 18:22, 21 March 2006 (UTC) Category Trouble Could you please delete Category: The Hand-Drawn Strips I? I accidently put it on the site. I already put it under the proper title (Category: The Hand-Drawn Comics I). I'm very sorry I made this mistake (putting the wrong category on the site) and thank you (for if/when you can do it). Toonmon 23:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Why? It seems appropiate. The official site lists both the hand-drawn comics seperately as #1 and #2. Maybe we should too. - Joshua 04:17, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's not what I meant. I meant that it was put under The Hand-Drawn Strips I not The Hand-Drawn Comics I. I will put them seperate as The Hand-Drawn Comics I and II. I was talking about a grammactical error I made in the title. Maybe you could rename it Category: The Hand-Drawn Comics II (because I already did Category: The Hand-Drawn Comics I) for me. I can't move it myself and it would save me some work. Thank you. I'm sorry if this turning into a debate. Toonmon 17:40, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :::Could you please move Category: The Hand-Drawn Strips I to Category: The Hand Drawn Comics I? If you do this for me, then I'll stop bothering you about the catgories. Thank you (for if/when you can do it). Toonmon 17:16, 19 August 2006 (UTC)